


Happy

by manyscarletskies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Yippee, hand holding, magnus pov of the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between Malec after the kiss and before they gather around the table with everyone. Was there hand holding? Awkwardness? Confusion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's me again. Here's another little oneshot based on a prompt from tumblr. Enjoy!

Magnus strode back over to where Alec was standing, still talking to his sister and the newly changed vampire. Looking up at his- what was he to Magnus? Friend? Acquaintance?- shadowhunter, Magnus felt a rush of warmth flow through him. He was astoundingly pleased that Alec had called off the wedding, no matter how much he respected Lydia, and he was still in shock that Alec had walked _directly up to him_ and kissed him _full on the mouth_ in front of his _entire_ family and Clave representatives, no less!

Alec met his gaze, a small smile still playing on his lips. Magnus grinned back, determined to make Alec smile as often as he could. The shadowhunter had spent much too long feeling sorry for himself, and Magnus was going to show him how much he deserved to be loved.

“Right guys, sorry to break up the love fest, but we have other problems. Also, we should probably go before Mom gets back.” Jace informed the small group, and Magnus watched as the smile dropped of Alec’s face. Damn Maryse.

Jace led the way from the room, and Magnus dropped back to walk with Alec. He didn’t say anything, didn’t want to make things worse. But from the look Alec gave him, he hoped he was wanted. If he wasn’t, he had just made a huge mistake.

“Magnus, I…” Alec suddenly stopped, turning to face him. Magnus looked up at the blue eyes gazing at him full of confusion and fear. He smiled.

“It’s alright, Alexander.” Jace and Clary had stopped, leaving a respectful distance so that they could continue their talk in peace, but Izzy and Simon either hadn’t noticed or didn’t want to crowd them. “You don’t need to explain.”

“No, Magnus, I- I’m sorry, I embarrassed you, I shouldn’t have-” Magnus cut him off with a fond roll of his eyes.

“You didn’t embarrass me, and I’m glad you did what you did.” He said, watching as Alec’s shoulders straightened as he took in his words. “It surprised me, yes, but embarrassed? Never.” Alec’s eyes closed as if in relief, and he opened them with a smile.

“I still can’t believe it. I think I’m in shock.” Magnus chuckled, taking a step towards the blonde shadowhunter and his sister (that was still strange) to encourage Alec to keep walking.

“Neither can I.” He said under his breath, not meaning for Alec to hear. But as Alec blinked down at him, he realised he had. Damn those runes!

Magnus felt something brush against his hand, and he looked down to see Alec’s fingers near his own. Not wanting to push, he held his hand out slightly and waited. He heard a deep, shaky breath and then fingers clasped his own. Unable to hide his wide smile, he squeezed tight and turned his grin to Alec, who responded shyly.

Walking along, Alec’s hand clasped in his own, Magnus realised he was happy, _truly_ happy, for the first time in a very long time. And it felt good. He had his shadowhunter by his side, who had just kissed him (what a kiss!) and now they were holding hands and Magnus felt like his heart was going to burst.

He had come to the Institute fully prepared to be turned away, not allowing himself to hope for the fear that he would be entirely crushed if Alec _had_ turned him away. And then Alec had turned _away_ from Lydia, and strode down the aisle towards him. If he was going to be honest, Magnus thought Alec was about to punch him. The sheer determination on the shadowhunter’s face had thrown him. That was an option he hadn’t considered, that Alec would be annoyed enough to physically harm him.

And then Alec had reached him, and pulled him close by his jacket. He had leant down and kissed him.

Magnus hadn’t considered that option either.

The kiss was soft and gentle and slow, and Magnus, as soon as he had recovered from the shock of Alec kissing him in front of _everyone_ , relaxed and allowed Alec to lead the kiss. The shadowhunter tasted of youth and passion and strangely enough, vanilla. Magnus didn’t question it, but found himself leaning forward when Alec drew back. He flicked his eyes open (when had they closed?), pulling away. He definitely did not want to push Alec, especially now.

To his surprise (again), Alec leant back in, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. This kiss was different, less controlled, but Magnus didn’t care. His hands wrinkled Alec’s jacket where they had moved to grasp the shadowhunter’s waist, and he swore he was floating.

To his alarm, he could feel his control of his magic weakening, but Alec thankfully chose that moment to pull back properly, straightening up. Magnus slowly opened his eyes, smiling. _You never cease to amaze me, Alec._

Alec pulling his hand from Magnus startled the warlock back to the present. They had rounded the corner and were in the main part of the Institute, where all those ridiculous machines stood. Magnus didn’t mind, though. Alec had just _kissed_ him!

He looked up at his dark haired shadowhunter once again, seeing the smile that still lingered in the corners of his mouth and in his eyes.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
